


Red Wedding

by angelsam2310



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Mavin, RageHappy, Smut, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsam2310/pseuds/angelsam2310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's past catches up to him at the worst time possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Truth

Michael glared at Gavin, fury in his eyes, as Gavin apologized over and over again.

“I’m sorry Michael… it just slipped,” Gavin was on the floor cleaning the mess he made of their dinner. Two broken plates and 3 hours of cooking covered the kitchen floor. Michael stood over Gavin, looking down at him, as he tried to clean up, cutting his finger on a shard of china. Blood dripped to the floor, as Gavin looked up at Michael, an evil grin on the red head’s face. He yanked Gavin up by his collar and brought his face close to his, Gavin whimpering from terror.

“You will be punished,” Michael whispered harshly in Gavin’s ear, causing him to screw his eyes shut, hoping this nightmare would end, but it never did. Michael pushed Gavin down onto his knees and unzipped his own pants, pulling out his already hard dick. “Suck,” was all Michael said, but Gavin turned away, already knowing what was going to happen. Michael harshly turned Gavin’s head, getting a surprised scream out of him, which was all Michael needed to thrust his dick in his mouth.

Gavin kept his eyes closed tightly, as Michael fucked his mouth, hard. He tried to drown out what was happening, thinking back to when Michael was actually loving towards him.

…

They had met at a bar, when Gavin was celebrating his birthday with his friends Geoff, Jack and Ray. They were drinking and laughing and telling stories, when Gavin caught the first glimpse of Michael, sitting at the bar with a beer in hand. Gavin couldn’t help but stare at how the lights caught the man’s features so well. His red hair was glowing and his round face covered in freckles made him seem soft and just beautiful. Michael saw Gavin staring and gave him a half smile, flirting with him. Gavin turned away, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

The encounter didn’t go unnoticed to Ray, who nudged him and nodded his head towards Michael.

“Go talk to him, you idiot, he’s staring at you.” Geoff and Jack stopped their conversation to see who Ray was talking about, only to turn back to Gavin and smirk. Gav turned his head slightly to see Michael still staring at him, and another nudge from Ray, was more than enough to walk over to the man.

They talked and drank all night, and after Gavin introduced him to his friends, they went back to Michael’s place to play some video games. When Gavin woke the next morning, in bed and naked with Michael, he couldn’t help but imagine the rest of his life with him.

They dated for eight months, before Michael proposed, taking him to a fancy restaurant and proposing with a creeper necklace with the words “Together Forever, TND” engraved on the back. Michael had a Diamond necklace with the same scripture, and Gavin couldn’t help but cry delighted tears as he said yes, and pulled Michael in for a kiss.

The engagement lasted six months, both men eager to spend forever with each other. Michael and Gavin were the star couple on the internet, being a part of a YouTube gaming channel, Achievement Hunter with their friends Geoff, Jack and Ray. Everyone was so happy for them and when the day of their wedding came around, no one could hold back the tears of happiness. Though it all came to an abrupt end, the night of their wedding.

Gavin wasn’t sure what changed, or why, but Michael wasn’t himself after their wedding. He became forceful and abusive, having rough sex with Gavin, and bruising him almost every night. At work he would try to hide the bruises, but sometimes people saw and he would always say he tripped and hit it or Michael and he would get too playful and he would laugh it off, but eventually Gavin realised people were started to get sceptical.

Fifteen months later and the abusiveness never lessened, if anything it had gotten worse. Michael tying him up and having his way with him or torturing him, but not letting him cum or forcing his dick down his throat, like he was now.

…

Michael slapped Gavin, bringing him back to the harsh reality which was his marriage. Gavin could feel Michael was close, and his throat began to tighten, his gag reflex starting to kick in. Michael’s hands were in Gavin’s hair roughly pulling it and holding his head still and he fucked his mouth. Gavin’s eyes began to water as he tried to hold his gag down, just as Michael hit it climax and filled his mouth, Gavin forcing to swallow the bitter liquid.

Michael let go of Gavin who slumped to the floor, trying to breathe and stop the crying, knowing Michael loved it when he showed his weakness. “Awww, is the little Bitch crying?” Michael teased, kneeling down to Gavin and lifting his head, so he could see. Gavin pulled out of his grip as Michael laughed, standing up and walking out of the kitchen, “Make sure it’s cleaned up, I’m gonna buy dinner, Bitch,” Michael turned and walked into their bedroom to get his wallet and keys. Gavin turned and looked at the mess on the floor, his mind already made up.

When he heard the car pull out and drive down the street, he got to work. He cleaned up the food and the broken plates were thrown in the bin. He then got a bucket and mop and cleaned the floor, making it shine. He put the bucket and mop back and walked into the bedroom, grabbing his backpack from the wardrobe and throwing most of his clothes and precious keepsakes in the bag. He then grabbed his Xbox, controllers and his favourite DVDs, wallet, keys and walked past the mirror. He was wearing one of Michael’s shirts, so he got changed, and was about to walk out the front door when he felt the necklace against his skin. He turned to look at the small mirror in the entryway and felt its cool metal against his fingers before yanking the chain and putting in on the table, where Michael was sure to find it. Gavin turned around and looked at what he was leaving behind before turning and walking out the door.

He walked for half an hour before turning up to Geoff and Griffon’s house, ringing the bell. Geoff answered and saw the look in Gavin’s eyes, his tear stained cheeks and the bruises covering his arms and neck. Geoff pulled him into a hug, as Gavin broke down, pulling him to himself and burying he head in Geoff’s shoulder. Geoff just held him, stroking his hair and whispered, “It’s gonna be alright buddy, he can’t hurt you anymore.”


	2. Broken

Gavin awoke with a cold sweat and tears leaking from his eyes. He tried to stop the shaking but just couldn’t get the memories out of his head. He felt strong arms around his middle, and started to have a panic attack, thinking Michael was lying beside him, but when he felt soft lips pressed against his neck, and a hand caressing his arm, he knew it wasn’t.

“Shhh, baby, it’s alright, just a dream,” the deep voice behind him whispered, pulling Gavin closer. Gavin turned on his other side, pressing his face against the strong, warm chest, and willed his heart rate to match with the other’s.

When he calmed down, he looked up to see bright blue eyes gleaming down at him, and he lent up to kiss his lips, softly at first, but then more forceful, trying to let the nightmare slip away. Gavin chuckled and pulled back, falling back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“You wanna talk about it?” Ryan asked, running his fingers along Gavin’s arm, soothing him. Gavin just turned toward Ryan and planted another kiss to his lips.

“It was just…” Gavin began, the memories of the dream flooding back, “Michael,” he finished in a whisper, too afraid to say his name any louder, in case he found him. Ryan pulled Gavin to him and Gav wrapped his arms around the man, nuzzling his chest.

“It’s alright, Gav, he’s not here, he can’t find you, you’re safe,” Ryan whispered soothingly, planting soft kisses to Gavin’s temple.

“Yeah, I know,” Gav answered, “it’s just, they’re becoming more often, the closer we get, and it scares me, that I won’t be able to get rid of them.” Ryan felt tears against his skin and just held Gavin, so he wouldn’t break down again. He slowly rubbed Gavin’s back, soothing him back to sleep and when he felt his deep heavy breathing, and calmness, he knew he was alright.

Ryan knew everything about Michael and Gavin’s romance, if you can call it that. He met Gavin when he started at the company that Geoff, Jack, Gavin and Ray had set up here in Austin, after Gavin had run away from Michael. Achievement Hunter was now a big, universal company and part of the popular production company, Rooster Teeth. Gavin was wary at first, not being in any of the videos in case Michael came after him, but after four months, he decided he was safe, at least for now. Ryan and Gavin had started dating during that time, and Ryan saw Gavin smile in what he could imagine being in a long time. Geoff was wary of their dating at first, and after Gavin had told him everything about Michael, he understood why. He had ensured Geoff that he would never hurt Gavin, and if he could, he would hunt down Michael and end his life, but first he would torture him, maybe lock him in a hole and do unspeakable things to him. That seem to lighten Geoff and he was happy that Gavin had found someone who loved him.

Two years after Gavin left Michael, and Ryan thought Gavin couldn’t be happier. Well he was wrong about that.

He and Gavin had been playing Minecraft in their world at home, when Gavin found a lever that hadn’t been there before. He, being the curios person he is, pulled it and didn’t see anything happened, until he turned his character around. Falling from the sky, made out of sand and gravel, were the words “Will You Marry Me?” and when Ryan looked over to Gavin, holding out the silver ring, he saw tears run down his face and his mouth pulled into the biggest smile he had ever seen. Gavin just turned to Ryan, pulling his eyes from the screen, and leapt into his lap, kissing his passionately and giggling like a girl. Ryan took that as a yes, and placed the ring on Gavin’s finger, tears appearing in his eyes.

 Now, eight months later, they were due to be married in three weeks, the days being counted down by everyone at the company and fans around the world.

Though fame didn’t come without its consequences. Ryan had, unbeknownst to Gavin or anyone for that matter, received multiple emails and messages from none other than the infamous Michael Jones, promising many things, from his death or Gavin’s. Ryan mostly ignored these messages, for the sake of Gavin, but he still worried. He knows he should tell someone, maybe the police, but he didn’t want to frighten Gav, so he buckled down and kept it hidden.

Ryan looked down at Gavin sleeping peacefully, and it brought tears to his eyes. He loved Gavin, and swore to never hurt him, he couldn’t understand how anyone could, but there were psychopaths out there, and Ryan wasn’t one of them, despite how he acted in let’s plays. Ryan pulled Gavin closer and rested his head against Gavin’s, breathing him in and drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning Ryan was the first up, and was in the kitchen making coffee for himself and tea for his British fiancée. Ryan heard Gavin sneak up behind him, knowing that Gavin was trying to surprise him, but he decided to ruin it. Chuckling, he whispered, “If you’re trying to sneak up on me, you’re gonna have to be quieter,” Ryan heard Gavin stop and groan, causing Ryan to turn around and face his beautiful boy, with bed hair.

“You always ruin it Rye, I try to be quiet,” Gavin said, pouting that he couldn’t sneak up on him. Ryan just chuckled and smirked at him.

“Yes, emphasis on _try_ , especially in bed,” Ryan winked at him, and Gavin just pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Gavin began making toast for breakfast as Ryan cooked eggs and bacon, knowing Gavin couldn’t cook to save the world.

Once breakfast was done, and they were showered, maybe taking too long a shower, as they needed to be washed twice, they were dressed and in the car one their way to work. The radio was turned up and the two were singing along to every song that came on, way too loud, and way off key. Though when the next song began, Ryan sang alone, before looking at Gavin to see what the problem was. Gavin had gone white and was just staring at the radio, his eyes watering and Ryan could see him beginning to shake. He turned the radio off and turned to Gav, now parked at work. He tried to get Gavin’s attention, grabbing his hand, stroking his arm and face, but nothing would bring the Brit back to reality. Ryan began to worry, as he got out of the car and walked around to Gavin’s side opening the door and pulling him into his arms. Gavin came back then, wrapping his arms tight around Ryan’s neck and placing his head on his shoulder, burying his face in his neck. Ryan just stood there rubbing Gavin’s back, soothing him for the second time that morning.

When Gavin calmed down, he pulled back, looking at Ryan in the eyes and gave him a small smile.

“Sorry about that love,” Gavin stammered, Ryan wiping the tears from his cheeks, “that song, was _our_ song, we always sang it and at our wedding,  that was the one we danced to.” Gavin paused, and Ryan just let him vent it out. “Truly Madly Deeply, I can’t listen to that song without thinking of him, didn’t know they still played it on the radio,” Gavin finished, looking up at Ryan again, to see the sad smile on his face. “Don’t worry love,” Gavin gave Ryan a smile and pecked him on the lips, “I’m ok now.” Ryan just nodded and let Gavin out of the car, grabbing his hand and walking inside.

Sometimes it was hard to be with someone who was as broken as Gavin was, but Ryan was not leaving him, not now, not ever, his love for the Brit was too great to give up, and when Gavin asked Ryan why he stayed, he would tell him that and show him exactly how he felt.


	3. Message in a Bloody Bottle

“Alright guys, lunch break,” Geoff said, everyone saving their footage and packing up for lunch. Ray and Gavin headed out to the kitchen, Ray talking about his date with Joel last night and how he had found the love of his life.

“It was just the first date, Ray,” Gavin said as the left they room, hearing Ray’s laughter as the conversation continued. Jack’s wife Caiti came by the room and stole Jack away, as they went on their daily lunch date, Jack trying to finish packing up but gave up after her persistent pulls on his arm. Ryan chuckled at him as they left the room, leaving just him and Geoff. Ryan looked up to see Geoff looking at him strangely and was about to ask him why, when he held up a hand to silence him.

“How long?” Geoff asked, standing up and walking to close the door. Ryan just looked at him confused, not understanding what Geoff meant. “How long have you been receiving these?” He threw down six letters, from Michael, and Ryan just looked up at Geoff not able to answer. Geoff took the silence as answer enough and sat down next to Ryan. “Does Gav –“

“No, no he doesn’t. No one does,” Ryan answered, looking at Geoff, “I was just ignoring them, to protect Gavin. He’s been worrying a lot lately and I didn’t want to scare him anymore than he already is,” Ryan took the letters and screwed them up, not bothering to read them anymore.

“You should have said something, to us, to the police, anyone. They are death threats Ryan, and should be taken seriously,” Geoff picked up the screwed up letters and began to read them out loud, but was stopped by Ryan.

“They’re all the same, don’t bother reading them out,” Ryan said, slumping against the couch in a lost battle. “Been coming in, basically ever since we went public with our relationship,” Ryan whispered, massaging his temples, to rid him of the niggling headache. Geoff just stared at him in shock, unable to say anything.

A few minutes goes by in silence as Geoff reads the letters to himself, his face betraying what he was reading. Angry flared and he started to shake, trying to control his emotions. Ryan just placed his hand on Geoff’s shoulder, pulling the letters from his hands. Geoff looked up at Ryan, fury in his eyes, which were dark and loathing.

“Ryan,” Geoff said in a frightening growl, “those letters have been coming in for almost two years and you never said anything.” Geoff lent towards Ryan who had slunk back, slightly afraid of what his boss would do to him. Geoff seemed to notice him flinching, because he pulled away and stood up, pacing the room. Ryan was cautious of the man, not knowing what would set him off.

He stopped his pacing and turned to Ryan, “OK, this is what we’re gonna do. You and Gavin have a week in England, get him away from here and he can visit his family, before the wedding. I along with Jack and Ray are gonna sort this out. We’ll go to the police first, and then if they don’t help…” Geoff grew quiet thinking, “we’ll go after him ourselves,” Geoff whispered, a tinge of rage in his tone. Ryan thought about this for a minute, knowing Gavin would love to visit his family, especially those who weren’t about to attend their wedding.

“OK Geoff, we have a deal,” Ryan looked at his boss, who smiled at him.

“I wasn’t asking,” was all he said before the door opened to Ray and Gavin, who came stumbling in holding his stomachs with laughter. Ryan and Geoff looked at each other and the conversation was dropped. Gavin looked over at Ryan before falling over in fits of giggles and rolling around on the floor. Ryan just raised an eyebrow at his fiancée, before joining him on the floor and tickling him.

“Ryan stop, please,” Gavin got out, trying to squirm out of his grasp, but failing against Ryan’s strong arms.

“What’s so funny, huh Gav?” Ryan questioned, a smirk on his face. Gavin just looked at him and laughed more, unable to control it.

Ray piped up then, who was just looking at Gavin with amusement on his face, “Gavin can’t imagine me topping Joel, though I totally could,” he said confidently which caused Ryan and Geoff to burst into laughter, at the thought.

Geoff just shook his head, “You? Top?” he got out between fits of laughter. Ryan just shook his head and pulled Gavin to him, planting a kiss on his lips, which silenced Gavin of his laughter as he deepened the kiss.

“OK lovebirds, so sex in the office,” Geoff said, sitting down and turning back to his monitor, muttering “top” before giggling to himself. Ryan just looked back at Gavin who was beneath him now and kissed him again, ignoring the groans of Ray as he started his work.

The two didn’t break the kiss until they heard Jack behind them, “Oh god, what have I missed?” He asked, amusement and horror in his voice. Ryan got up and helped Gavin up before explaining everything, well not everything, Jack. He laughed at Ray’s remark about topping and just went back to work.

“OK, everyone’s here, we should film a GO!” Geoff announced and everyone got set up for it, Ryan letting go of Gavin with a kiss to the forehead.

Ryan won GO! Having extensive PC gaming knowledge, by having to drive a car, bike, boat and plane, in four different games. As he put his star sticker on the board, Gavin came up behind him and hugged him, congratulating him in front of the camera with a kiss to the neck. He turned around and picked Gavin up before swinging him around and planting kisses all over his face. They stopped recording and everyone packed up for the day, Geoff giving Ray the footage to edit.

“Only _Top_ people get to edit,” Geoff teased after Ray argued that it was Ryan’s turn to edit. Everyone laughed and Ray cracked a smile, trying to hide it from the others, but it didn’t go unnoticed to Gavin.

After Jack and Geoff had left, Ryan was waiting for Gavin to finish shutting down his computer, when there was a knock at the door, Ryan got up to let whoever in, just to see Joel on the other side, with a bouquet of fresh, red roses. Ryan smirked at his co-worker, before slipping out to talk to him.

“I thought he was the only one here,” Joel admitted quietly, his pinks tinged red at the embarrassing display.

“Gav and I are about to head out, so you can have the office to yourselves,” Ryan replied patting him on the shoulder, “just no sex. Geoff’s rules, not mine, or Gavin and I would be all over that place,” Ryan winked at Joel who laughed at the gent, giving him a slight nod.

Ryan heard the door open and turned to see Gavin walk out looking between Joel and Ryan, trying to work out what the two were talking about. Ryan just gave a nod to Joel before taking his fiancée’s hand in his own and walking out to their car.

“What was that all about?” Gavin asked as they left the building, “and why was her carrying roses? Were they for Ray? How come you never buy me flowers? Just not roses, I like lily’s and violets, I think they’re pretty. Did you asked who topped? I think Joel does, Ray couldn’t top that,” the questions seemed endless, but Ryan answered them all truthfully, only shutting Gavin up when they got home, with endless kisses.


	4. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, here's the smutty chapter... enjoy!

Ryan woke to the smell of burning food, and sat upright in bed, noticing the lack of Gavin. He hurried out to the kitchen to see the sight of one British boy trying to flip now black pancakes. Ryan chuckled to himself at the thought of Gavin attempting breakfast, and it actually turning out alright. Gavin bent over the stove though, with a spatula in one hand and the other holding the fry pan, turned him on though. His shirtless back, tanned under the lights, and he couldn’t help but think of Gavin bent over like that as Ryan had his way with him, but the smoke alarm going off brought him back to reality as he opened the windows to let the smoke vent, before taking over the cooking.

Gavin cried out, “No Ryan, it’s your birthday, I’m cooking,” he tried fighting for the spatula but Ryan just chuckled at him.

“That’s sweet babe, and I appreciate the thought, but I’d rather our house not be burnt to the ground on my birthday,” Ryan joked, giving Gavin a peck on the cheek. Gavin just stuck his tongue out but let the man cook as he made tea and coffee and set the table for them.

Ryan saved the last of the mixture, realising Gavin had even attempted to make them from scratch and not from a mixture he knew was sitting in the cupboard. He smiled at Gavin lovingly, before setting the plate of hot, _golden_ pancakes on the table. He had grabbed a few of the burnt ones too and placed them on his plate.

“Ryan, I’ll eat those ones, you can have the good ones,” Gavin said, trying to fix his wrong. Ryan just shook his head and drowned them in butter and maple syrup.

“Nope, I’ll eat these ones, you did cook them for me for my birthday, I couldn’t possibly refuse,” He replied, shoving a whole pancake in his mouth. Gavin watched him eat the five burnt ones before digging into his own.

As Gavin did the dishes, Ryan had a shower, hoping Gavin would join him, but after ten minutes he got out, curious as to why he never joined him. As he walked into the living room, he saw why. Gavin had strung Balloons and streamers all over the room and even had a ‘Happy Birthday” sign taped to the wall above their TV. Ryan stood in shock as Gavin tied the last of the balloons to the fan, balancing on the coffee table. As soon as he tied them though, he slipped and fell into Ryan’s arms, who only laughed at his clumsy boy.

“My hero,” Gavin whispered dramatically, pulling Ryan down for a kiss. The Gent deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Gavin’s mouth and battling for dominance. Gavin moved to straddle his lap, slowly grinding down on the Gent, causing him to moan into the kiss.

“So, do I get my present now or later?” Ryan asked, pulling out of the kiss. Gavin moved off him and stood up, leaving the room and Ryan on the floor.

“Later,” he replied, looking over his shoulder to wink seductively at the Gent, turning him on more.

 

The ride to work was quieter than usual, and Gavin couldn’t seem to sit still, much to Ryan’s persistence, Gavin wouldn’t tell him what was up, though he knew damn well something was.

Walking into the Rooster Teeth building, was eerie, Ryan couldn’t see anyone and there was no bustling that there usually was. Gavin walked past their office, towards the large studio at the back, telling Ryan there was a mandatory meeting there today. Ryan couldn’t remember hearing anything about it, but followed Gavin anyway, not wanting to miss out on anything important.

Gavin opened the door for Ryan, being the gentleman he is, and as Ryan stepped into the room he saw everyone jump out and yell, “Happy Birthday!” Ryan just stood there shocked, wondering how Gavin could keep this big a secret, well… a secret. Gavin came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek as everyone came round to hand him gifts.

Ryan just thanked everybody, hating the attention on him, and tried to get everyone back to work, though it took longer than he thought possible, when Burnie and Joel walked in with a cake. They all sang Happy Birthday extremely out of time with each other and so off key, it didn’t even sound like the song. Ryan blew out his candles, making a wish and cut the cake.

Everybody wandered back to their desks sometime after that, and the Achievement Hunters filmed a few let’s plays.

Mid-afternoon, the guys had run out of things to film so Geoff sent them home early, though Ryan had to stay to help with the production of RWBY.

“Ryan, it’s alright, I’ll catch a ride with Geoff, he’ll drop me off,” Gavin said to him as he hugged Ryan. Ryan just nodded, trying to finished his work so he wouldn’t be late home for his birthday dinner, that he knew Gavin was gonna order.

“OK, babe, I’ll see you when I get home,” he kissed Gavin and gave him a tight hug, watching him walk out the door with Geoff.

…

When Ryan opened the door to his and Gavin’s home; the place was dark, there were no lights on and Gavin couldn’t be heard anywhere.

“Gavin?” Ryan called, turning on lights in search of his fiancée. “Babe, where are you?” he called, slightly anxious as to what could have happened to Gavin.

He turned into the living room to see if anything was amiss, and that’s when he was grabbed from behind and turned around. After the initial shock, he shook his head and focused on what he was seeing. Here Gavin was, in a white and black spotted dress, with the shortest skirt and a tail hanging down the back. Around his neck was a black, leather collar with the words “Edgar” inscribed on it. Ryan swallowed hard, looking at the seductive look in Gavin’s eyes.

“Gav?” Ryan asked, his voice wavering. Gavin just placed a finger to his lips to silence the man.

“Edgar is upset, Edgar wants his revenge,” Gavin growled, barely above a whisper. The voice turned Ryan on, his dick already semi hard, wanting nothing more than to ravage his boy. Gavin came at him and clasped Ryan’s hands together, tying a rope around them, securely. Gavin let most of the rope run through his fingers as he walked off, but the length was short and Ryan was pulled along, towards their bedroom.

He yanked the rope, pulling Ryan inside, before he closed the door and locked it. Ryan looked around the dimly lit bedroom, noticing ties, ropes, whips and a chair in the corner, suddenly realising what Gavin had planned. Ryan looked up into Gavin’s eyes, dark with lust, as he came closer to the Gent.

“Gav, what are you-“ he didn’t have a chance to finish before Gavin covered his mouth with his own, dominating the kiss in Ryan’s confusion, but he quickly took over the kiss. Gavin pulled away, unzipping Ryan’s jeans and letting them slide down, followed shortly by his boxers. Ryan kicked them off, not wanting to trip over them, before he was pushed against the wall, Gavin pressing right up against him.

Ryan bucked his hips, his fully hard dick needing the friction, as he kissed Gavin. His hands were sat awkwardly between the two, but he couldn’t move them because of the rope.

Ryan moaned at the loss of contact when Gavin pulled back, taking something out of his pocket. Ryan was about to question what it was, when he felt cool steel against his cock, as the ring was slid down it, tightening around the base.

Now he really knew what Gavin, or Edgar he guess, had in mind.

Gavin knelt down on his knees in front of Ryan, looking up at the Gent through his lashes, before taking Ryan fully into his mouth. Ryan moaned at the hot wetness around his cock, bucking his hips forward, uncontrollably. Gavin held his hips then, stopping him from doing it again.

Gavin bobbed up and down his shaft, flicking his tongue over the slit, creating a more heated reaction from Ryan. He watched his boy, his cheeks hollowing out, the way his tongue would flick out every now and again, it was too much.

“Ga-AH-vin!” Ryan cried, orgasming hard, though prevented from cumming. Gavin pulled off him with a ‘pop’ standing up and looking Ryan in the eye, smirking as he kissed the Gent.

“Ryan, Ryan, Ryan…” Gavin sang, running his hand through the older man’s hair, “you think that’s punishment enough for trapping Edgar in a hole for _years_?” Gavin taunted, causing Ryan to groan, trying to get friction against his throbbing cock.

Unable to speak, he just shook his head, Gavin chuckling at the response. Ryan was pulled over to the chair in the corner and pushed onto it. Gavin untied his hands to take the Gent’s shirt off, throwing it aside somewhere in the room. He pulled Ryan’s hand back, behind the chair retying them with the rope.

Ryan looked at Gavin standing in front of him, his skirt tented at the front, from his fully hard erection. Gavin sat down in Ryan’s lap, straddling his hips, grinding their dicks together. Ryan only now realised, Gavin wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt.

Gavin was pulling at the skin on Ryan’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving dark bruises on his tanned skin. Ryan was completely helpless; he threw his head back in ecstasy as Gavin, bit, sucked and grinded up against him, his nerves going haywire at the touch, sending him over the edge once again.

Ryan cried out, wanting to cum so bad, but the ring was tight and Gavin wasn’t going to take it off any time soon.

The lad stood up then and moved to the bed, picking up what looked like lube and a condom and placed them on the bedside table. He then walked back over to Ryan and untied his hands, leaving them loose as he dragged him to the bed and pushing him down, face first.

“What is it you always say about Edgar, Ry?” Gavin whispered in the Gent’s ear, running his nails up his back.

“Edgar is,” Ryan’s breath hitched as Gavin slid a lubed finger in Ryan’s hole, “Edgar’s the one in the hole,” he finished, Gavin curling his finger, before adding a second.

Gavin slid his fingers in and out of Ryan, stretching him and curling them, adding a third and finding that special bundle of nerves. Ryan felt Gavin remove his fingers and heard him open the condom wrapper. He was about to turn around and see, when Gavin slammed into him, bottoming out, causing Ryan to shout.

“Bloody hell, Ry, you’re so tight. First time bottoming, is it?” Gavin taunted as he set up a slow, steady pace. Ryan couldn’t speak, his head had turned to mush at how good it felt having Gavin inside him.

The Lad picked up the pace, getting the angle just right, hitting Ryan’s prostate, sending him to bliss every time. His cock throbbed at the lack of attention, but all Ryan needed was one more hit of his prostate and he would be gone. He could feel Gavin was close to, now sucking on the back of his neck, sending shivers down Ryan’s spine.

“Gavin, please…” Ryan started, “please, the ring,” he breathed out, not being able to speak any louder. Gavin stopped altogether, inside him, Ryan moving back on him, at the loss.

“What was that Ryan?” Gavin whispered; his hands on top of Ryan’s as he pressed his full body against the Gent’s.

“Please, remove the ring, let me… let me cum,” Ryan begged, twisting slightly to look at Gavin in the eye.

“Who are you begging, Ry?” Gavin taunted, wanting to draw this out of him slowly.

“Edgar, please, please let me cum, please remove the ring,” Ryan was reduced to grovelling under ‘Edgar’s’ power. He felt Gavin chuckling, taking his hand and removing the ring from Ryan’s cock. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, as he thought the ‘punishment’ was now over, that was until Gavin grabbed the base of his cock, and held it tight in his hand.

Gavin set up the pace, as if they hadn’t stopped, slamming into Ryan’s prostate with every thrust. Unintelligible words fell from both men’s mouths as they came close to their climax, Ryan resting his forehead on the bed as Gavin slammed into him.

“Ry-AH-an, of go-OH-d,” Gavin cried as he came inside Ryan, riding him through his orgasm, which almost sent Ryan over the edge, if it weren’t for Gavin’s hand holding him back.

The Lad pulled out of Ryan and flipped him over, pulling him in for a messy kiss. He stroked Ryan, twisting and squeezing, like he knew he loved it, and watched his face as he came with a scream of Gavin’s name, and all over their chests and Gavin’s hand.

Ryan collapsed back onto the bed, Gavin falling beside him and cuddling up to him. Both men trying to get their breathing under control, and come down from their highs.

Ryan pulled Gavin into his arms, kissing the top of his head as he smiled down at his cow costume.

“Where ever did you get this idea, Love?” Ryan asked, curious as to what could possibly be going through his mind. Gavin looked up at him and pecked him on the lips.

“Happy Birthday babe!” he replied, ruffling Ryan’s hair, “from me _and_ the fans,” Gavin beamed at him.

“What do you mean, Gav?” Ryan asked, confusion in his voice. Gavin just laughed and playfully slapped him on the chest.

“I’ve been reading a lot of the fan fictions and well, some people have great imagination,” Gavin laughed, Ryan chuckling at his response.

“Ahh, ok then,” Ryan replied, sitting up, “as much as I don’t want you to take that sexy dress off, we should shower,” Ryan standing and picking Gavin up, bridal style and carried him towards the bathroom.

Gavin was pleased his birthday surprise went so well, maybe he would use the other _toys_ on Ryan when they got out.


	5. Fight or Flight

Ryan and Gavin were at the airport, saying goodbye to their friends, before they left for a holiday in England. Gavin had been so stoked to hear that Ryan had bought tickets for them to visit his family in England before the wedding, excited to see his family.

Their flight was called to board and Ryan took Gavin’s hand in his, waving goodbye to Geoff, Jack and Ray as they walked down the snorkel. They were seated on the wing, Gavin grabbing the window seat as Ryan followed, chuckling at his flamboyant boy. Once settled, Ryan raised the armrest, and wrapped his arms around Gavin, cuddling him and resting his head on the boy’s. Ryan knew as soon as they took off, the Lad would be asleep, so use to flying between his two homes, he found it peaceful. Ryan, on the other hand, found it hard to sleep anywhere but in a bed, and knew this would be a long and tiring flight.

…

As soon as the two had taken off, Geoff, Jack and Ray had gotten into Geoff’s car and started their long drive to New Jersey. Geoff had told Jack and Ray what Michael had been doing to Ryan, and both agreed they had to do this, to protect their friends.

The drive was long and tedious, not much conversation except what they had planned to do. Geoff wanted to hurt Michael, but Jack and Ray both thought that talking to him would be best. When they saw the sign for New Jersey, they became antsy, wanting nothing more than to go straight to Michael’s place, but they were tired and hungry, so they stopped at a small hotel just outside the city.

Geoff was the first awake in the morning, getting coffee and breakfast for the other two, nearly having to drag them out of bed. They drank, ate, showered and were on their way to Michael’s. There was no conversation; no one wanted to talk, preparing themselves for what was to come.

As they turned onto Michael’s street, they looked at each other, giving each other courage. Geoff decided to drive by the house, to see if he was home and see what they would be expecting. They saw his unmistakable blue car in the driveway of the small house, the same one Gavin and Michael had been living in, before they moved to Texas. Michael had kept it, just rented it out, but now he was back, and thank god he hadn’t moved, otherwise the guys might not have found him.

Geoff parked the car a couple of houses down and turned it off, their breathing, the only sound to be heard. Geoff looked between Jack and Ray, giving each a slight nod of his head, before they all got out, Geoff locking the doors.

The walk to Michael’s house seemed longer than it was, their anxiety slowing their brain.

“This is for Gavin and Ryan,” Geoff whispered to them, determined to contain his courage. The others just nodded, now determination showing on their faces.

They walked up to the front door, Jack being the one to ring the bell. A moment went by and there was no sound in the house, Jack looking worried but not bothering to voice it. There were footsteps coming towards the door, and each man held his breath as the door opened.

They looked at the person who opened the door, who clearly wasn’t Michael. She had long red dyed hair, which sat just below her shoulders, with a fringe sitting just above her eyes. Her eyes were vibrant green, but had a sad and worn look to them. She wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans, though she looked as though she was sweltering in them.

“Hi, can I help you?” She asked, looking between the men.

“Hi, uhh, I’m Geoff, and this is Jack and Ray,” Geoff introduced them, giving her a small smile, “we umm, came to see Michael,” Geoff finished noticing the small flinch as he said her name. She only nodded as she called out to Michael.

“What Lindsay, what the fuck do you want?” They heard yelled from the other end of the house.

Lindsay looked up at Geoff, her eyes starting to water, “Are you here to save me?” she asked quietly, before standing aside as Michael came up behind her.

When Michael saw the three at his doorstep, he hesitated, but came out anyway, Lindsay leaving the men, and standing the living room, obviously trying to see what would happen.

Michael just smirked up at them all, not bothered that it was three against one and they were bigger than him, well except Ray.

“What are you guys doing here, huh?” He asked, fake friendliness in his voice, “come to invite me to the wedding, ey?” he taunted, walking towards the men. Geoff held him back, by placing a hand on Michael’s chest, the man stopping in his tracks.

“No, we’re here to warn you,” Geoff said sternly, his muscles flexing at him restraining himself from giving the Red Head a black eye, “you leave Ryan and Gavin and _Lindsay_ alone. We won’t stand for your abuse anymore,” Geoff finished, getting right in Michael’s face, causing him to flinch slightly before fixing himself.

Michael pushed Geoff of him and swung a fist at the Gent, who dodged it just in time. “You don’t come to _my_ house and tell me what I can and cannot do,” Michael spat looking at the three in distrust, “I don’t abuse people you fucks, I teach them a fucking lesson when they don’t fucking do what I say. I am the man around here, and what _I_ say goes!” he yelled at them, Ray seeing Lindsay flinch at the words.

“They’re not even here, they are _cowards_ ,” Michael taunted, laughing manically at the three. Geoff had had enough. He shoved Michael backwards, almost causing him to lose his footing, but he regained his balance and ran Geoff, rage in his eyes. Michael punched Geoff in the stomach, the man falling to the ground, winded. Ray tried to help the man up but was kicked in the side by Michael, Ray toppling over Geoff as he fell down.

Jack blocked one of Michael’s swings and punched him hard in the arm, Michael grabbing his arm at the pain. Geoff had gotten up then and came up behind Michael, wrapping his arms around his neck, choking the man. Michael flailed, trying to breathe and scratched at Geoff, trying to throw him off.

Michael’s vision blurred as Geoff choked him, but was suddenly falling and coughing, taking in deep breaths and dirt as his face was in the grass. Jack and Ray and grabbed Geoff by the arms and held him back, not wanting a murder on their hands. They led him down the driveway as he tried to get free and finish the job.

“Consider yourself warned, Michael,” Geoff yelled as Jack and Ray threw him into the car, Jack getting in the driver’s side and starting the car. As they drove off Geoff just stared out at Michael, rubbing his neck, trying to breathe properly. He gave the finger to the car as it drove past the house, Geoff seething in his seat, just trying to get his fury to subside.

“Think he’ll go to the cops?” Ray asked suddenly, Geoff turning towards him, his eyes red from crying.

“He can’t. They’ll investigate his abuse and he’ll go to jail,” Geoff replied, wiping his eyes and looking at the Lad.

“Should we have tried to get Lindsay out?” Jack asked looking in the rear view mirror at the two in the back. Geoff just shook his head, “When she can, she’ll run, she’s gotta have the courage to defy him, like Gavin did, or she won’t be able to get over it,” Geoff looked at Jack and Ray, their nods bringing the silence once again.

They drove in silence, stopping every couple of hours, just wanting to home and get as far away from their psychotic friend, as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, needed a filler before I wrote the next two.


	6. Final Preparations

The week had gone much quicker than Gavin thought possible. He saw all his friends and family and spent a lot of time with those who couldn’t make it to the wedding. Ryan and him had gotten many gifts from Gav’s relatives, they didn’t think they would be able to get them all home.

…

Geoff had been waiting at the airport when they arrived, pulling Gavin and Ryan into a tight hug, which surprised Gavin as Geoff didn’t normally do that unless something happened. He was going to question Geoff when Ryan sent him to get the bags, missing the exchange between the older men.

The ride to their house was filled with Gavin telling Geoff every detail of their travels, save for the private ones, and Geoff laughing at the tales. When they arrived to the house, Gavin bolted inside, followed by his fiancée, though Geoff pulled him aside.

“I fucked up,” Geoff whispered to Ryan, apology in his eyes.

“How?” Ryan asked, anxious at the tone Geoff had. He told Ryan everything that happened, how they went to see Michael, how he had almost killed him, how they left Lindsay there.

Ryan listened, just letting Geoff talk and when he was done, he hugged the man, letting out a breath he was holding.

“Geoff I did warn you. This was why I didn’t tell anyone. What if he came after you, or Jack, or Ray?” Ryan asked, concerned, “or Gavin,” he finished in a whisper.

“If anything happened to anyone, Ryan, I would be to blame, but I won’t let anything happen to any one you. All of you are like children to me, some more mature than others sure, but still, I feel I have to protect you, and I will do that, until the day I die.” Ryan knew Geoff wouldn’t let any harm get to Gavin, and it was only his fault it turned out like this, he should have told Geoff sooner.

“I know Geoff, I know,” Ryan patted Geoff on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

“Where are you Rye?” Gavin called, coming out to see the Gents in a discussion, “what’s going on?” Gav asked, slanting his eyes at what he thought was mischief.

“Nothing Gav,” Ryan replied, pecking Gavin on the forehead and ruffling his hair.

“Well what are you doing outside then you silly sausage, we gotta unpack!” Gavin replied cheerily, turning on his heel and skipping inside, pulling Ryan by the hand. Geoff just laughed at the display, all thoughts of their private conversation out of his mind.

…

It was five days until their wedding, and the final preparations were being done. Ryan and Gavin picked up their suits, obviously acting like a traditional couple and not seeing the other’s until the big day.

Gavin had his at Geoff’s, as that was where he would spend the night, before his wedding.

“Bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding,” Gavin had joked to Ryan, when he told him he wanted to be traditional. Ryan thought it was the perfect idea, though he would miss the warm bundle of joy in his bed for that one night.

Gavin and Ryan had gone to have a sample of the cake, to ensure it was perfect and make sure the decorations for it were all done correctly. It was, and Gavin was looking forward to have Ryan shove it in his mouth after they cut it, and couldn’t wait to ‘accidently’ get it all over Ryan’s face.

Work seemed to fly by every day, the five men recording six to eight videos a day, getting ahead in their recordings for once. Gavin was going through the Wedding High all week, only getting worse the closer it got. He couldn’t sit still long enough or he had to bring up something about the wedding every few minutes. Ryan joined in with Gavin most of the time, feeling the exact same, but just a bit more control over it.

Every day when the star couple walked in the front doors of the building, or when they’d pass by friends in the hallway, they would always be told just how many days till they were finally married. Gavin would always correct them though, bringing it down to the minute, the only time he actually knew decent mathematics. Ryan couldn’t complain though, he found himself looking at the clock more often or mentally ticking off the hours and the minutes that ticked by, one second closer to having Gavin be his forever.

Not only Geoff, but Ray and Jack, had told Ryan, Gavin was not like this before his and Michael’s wedding. He would act just as he normally would, no excitement, no counting down the minutes, none of what he was doing with Ryan and his. Ryan couldn’t help think that it was because Gavin and he were soul mates, were made for each other, and when Gavin turned around to look at Ryan, a smile spreading on his lips as he made kissy faces at him, Ryan knew. Yes, Gavin and him were meant for each other, and they were about to start living together forever, in a little under two days.

…

The Thursday before the wedding, two days before the big day, was Gavin and Ryan’s last night together, as a couple. The next time they would sleep together, in the same bed, would be after they became husbands, the thought bringing a tear to Ryan’s eye.

Gavin was nestled in Ryan’s arms as they lay together in bed, trying to sleep. Ryan was rubbing circles on Gavin’s arm, the way he loves it, that gets him to sleep. Gavin shifted so his head was in the middle of Ryan’s chest facing him and looking into his eyes.

Ryan could see the dark green rims and the vibrant green iris in Gavin’s eyes, those eyes he saw in the bar the night they met, those eyes being the thing that made Ryan walk over to Gavin.

Ryan was pulled out of the memory when Gavin repeatedly called his name.

“Hello? Rye-bread, you still here?” Ryan smiled at Gav, the silly nickname giving Ryan the reason to ruffle Gavin’s hair.

“Sorry, was mesmerised by your eyes again,” Ryan whispered, the confession causing Gavin to blush, as he always did when Ryan mentioned his eyes. Ryan loved that he could still make his Boy blush, though he heard that many times.

“I have to confess something,” Gavin whispered, looking back into Ryan’s eyes, the Gent smirking at the Brit, knowing where this was going.

“Ahh, the goo old ‘Confessions before the Wedding’ tradition, never thought we’d do this,” Ryan joked, kissing Gavin’s cheek.

“Yeah, well we’re having a proper wedding, so we gotta be proper and all,” Gavin replied, his accent heavy at being a ‘proper’ wedding.

“Babe, if this were a proper wedding, we wouldn’t be naked in bed right now, and one of us, wouldn’t have a dick,” Ryan joked, Gavin chuckling before pulling Ryan in for a soft kiss.

“Yeah, well, some things can’t be undone, but we’re doing this,” Gavin said confidently, sitting up slightly. Ryan just smirked and nodded his head in agreement. “Anyway…” Gavin began, drawing Ryan’s attention back to what Gav was saying before, “when I was little, like six or seven, I used to go into my mum’s wardrobe and put on her dresses and shoes, and posing for myself in the mirror. I, uhhh, even use to get her make-up out and put lipstick and blush on, thinking I was a beautiful girl,” Gavin finished, looking at Ryan’s face for any hint of a reaction.

Ryan had just calmly listened to Gav’s confession, but he couldn’t contain it. Ryan burst out laughing rolling onto his side, knocking Gavin onto the bed. He had tears in his eyes and his stomach hurt from laughter, but he couldn’t stop, the thought of Gavin in a dress with heels and make-up was too funny, and he would’ve been dumb to say the thought didn’t turn him on slightly.

Gavin had just watched Ryan the whole time, waiting for him to calm down, before playfully slapping his arm, “Rye, it’s not that funny,” Gavin whined, though there was humour in his voice, “my mum told all her friends, ‘she had a girl in a boy’s body’, and they always called me _Gavina_ , even my school friends. It was the worst part of my life,” Gavin finished, though there was more humour now and a half smile, he was trying to hide.

“Yeah, but Gav,” Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hand and linked their fingers together, “you in a dress that would have been too big for you, heels and make-up is too precious to pass up.” He pulled Gavin in for a kiss, hands raked up and down his chest, turning him on more. “And I would be lying, if I said the thought of you dressed like that, didn’t turn me on,” Ryan whispered huskily, breaking the kiss.

Gavin turned a darker shade of red, but smirked at his husband-to-be, pushing him down onto his back, and climbing on top of him, “Yeah?” Gavin asked, his words laced with lust, “you think I should wear dresses more often, maybe some heels and make-up?” Gavin whispered, hips lips right next to Ryan’s ear, the tone making him hard.

“Oh God, Gavin,” Ryan whimpered, looking up into mischievous green eyes. Gavin smirked and sat up, getting off Ryan and sitting next to him, looking at the Gent expectantly. “Why are you looking at me like that Gav?” Ryan asked, trying to get Gav to lay on him again and not really knowing what was going through that brain of Gavin’s,

“You need to confess something, you dope,” Gavin answered, amusement on his face. Ryan just laughed, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

Ryan didn’t know what to tell Gavin, it’s not that he had that many secrets that he couldn’t tell him, it was just, he’d told Gavin everything about him, even his most embarrassing moments. A couple of memories flashed up, him teasing his siblings, or ‘playing’ with them, which was really him pranking them. He was the Prank King when he was younger, and still held the title in his family. He thought of telling Gav this, but knew it wouldn’t evoke a strong reaction out of him.

A sudden memory came back, and Ryan knew Gavin would react to it, either badly or would just laugh at him, but it was the best he had and he wanted Gavin to know.

“Ok, so when I was in my teens, so from 10 to 16, I used to visit my grandparents every summer, ‘cause they owned a farm, and my dad said, I should help them out with the farm and learn some skills while I was there,” Ryan looked up at Gavin, who seems enthralled at the story. “Anyway, they had all kinds of animals, some pigs, chickens, a few sheep and cows, a couple of horses and two dogs that herded the animals with my grandfather and I. My Nanna would look after the chickens and the pigs, ‘cause they were the easiest for her, as she was old and got tired easily, but the other animals, so the sheep, cattle and horses, my grandfather and I use to look after.”

He taught me how to ride horses, saddle them, clean them and use them when herding the cattle and sheep with the help of the dogs. I learnt a lot when I worked on the farm, and I loved it. Might’ve even become a farmer, if I didn’t have a strong need for video games, there was no internet or TV out there, they had a radio, that was entertainment for them, but I was never bored when I visited,” Ryan paused, and saw Gavin had laid down, looking at him intently, like he was listening to a bed-time story, which Ryan guess was kind of true.

“So one year, my grandfather and I are herding the cattle in for milking, already gotten the sheep in their pen. They had twelve cows, which we would bring in and milk, which wasn’t that many, but considering it’s normally just my grandfather that did it, it was a lot of work. Anyway, as we herded the cows in for milking one week, I counted only eleven, fearing one had gotten away when we had herded. I told my grandfather this and we both went out searching for the missing cow. About three hours later, we found nothing, and their property wasn’t that big, but we had searched it all, and no signs of the poor thing.”

It had begun to get dark, so Grandfather said we should head back and continue our search in the morning, saying that the cows could get into neighbouring properties through weak parts of the fences. Se we headed back and unsaddled the horses and got all the other animals fed and watered, before coming in for dinner.   
So we’d had dinner and were all sitting in the lounge, listening to comedy on the radio, when the phone rang and Nanna answered it. She spoke to the person for a bit then handed the phone to Grandfather, saying it was Ed, who was one of his neighbours. After he spoke to Ed, he hung up and looked down at me with a smile on his face and said, ‘That missing cow is over at Ed’s place, caught in a hole between two fences.’ He laughed and I joined in, thankful that she wasn’t lost or hurt in anyway.”

Ryan had paused again, smiling just as he was that night, Gavin smiling with his as if he was there with him in his memory. Gavin laced his fingers with Ryan’s, causing Ryan to jump a little at the sudden feeling, before squeezing Gavin’s hands.

“So Grandfather and I went around to Ed’s farm and sure enough, there she was, stuck in a hole. Ed used his ute and I tied a harness around her, tightening it, before they winched her free. We led her back to our farm and washed her down, making sure she was alright and wasn’t hurt, and gave her a good feed and drink, then put her in with the others.”

At breakfast the next morning, we were telling the story to Nanna, and she said, ‘The poor thing, trapped in a hole, poor Edgar.’ I thought she was talking about the cow, and said that Ed was the farmer’s name, well Edgar was his full, but he went by Ed, but she said just smiled and chuckled before clearing the plates. Later on that year, my parents told me she had dementia, so she would sometimes get mixed up with things, and I understood then, what she had said that morning.”

Ryan paused again, looking at Gavin to see he had humour in his eyes, as he knew what Ryan was about to say next.

“And that’s the story behind Edgar’s name. The cow was stuck in the hole, I didn’t put it there, but it reminded me of that time, so I kept her and named her Edgar in my memory of my Nanna, who passed away at the end of that year.” Ryan finished the story and looked at Gav, who just before was about to cry out laughing, but instead had a sympathetic look on his face, and his eyes were watering.

“Awww, I’m sorry Ryan,” Gavin began, but Ryan just cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“It’s alright Gav, she was happy and I am too. I’m not one to dwell on the past,” Gavin just pulled Ryan in for a tight hug and kissed his temple, not realising a tear had escaped his eye. Gavin wiped it with his thumb and gave Ryan a warm smile.

“At least I now know the story behind Edgar,” Gavin joked, chuckling at the Gent, “and here I thought you were the Mad King Ryan, you’re nothing but a person who loved their Nanna,” Gavin joked, but Ryan was suddenly on top of him, Gavin thinking he said something wrong.

Ryan’s eyes were dark, and he had a strong hold of Gavin’s hands above his head, Ryan’s body pressing down on Gavin’s, pinning him to the bed.

“Ryan, I’m sorry. I didn’t-” Gavin started, but Ryan just interrupted him with a deep kiss.

“I am still the _Mad King_ ,” Ryan emphasised, pulling Gav into a deep kiss and going on to prove, just how _mad_ the King could be.


	7. Kiss the Groom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's such a long chapter, but I couldn't split it in two, sorry about that.

Gavin woke up an hour before his alarm went off, rolling over and trying to get back to sleep. He sat up suddenly, realising it was the day, the day he and Ryan were getting married. He jumped out of bed and danced to the bathroom down the hall, waking up Millie as he passed her bedroom. He kissed her on the forehead as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, and jumped into his arms. Gavin swung her around and they both laughed, excited for the big day.

Gavin had a nice hot shower, singing at the top of his lungs, which woke up Geoff. He got out after ten minutes and dried and just threw on some boxers and shorts, and attempted to fix his hair in the mirror. He stared at his reflection, turning around and looking at his body, at the subtle marks on his neck from Ryan and the huge grin on his face. Gavin sighed, unable to stop thinking that in just a few hours, he would be in Ryan’s arms, in their bed, on their honeymoon.

When Gavin came down for breakfast, he saw Griffon making pancakes and Geoff sitting at the table head in his hands, it being too early for the Gent to be up. He glared at Gavin as he walked into the room, unhappy that the Brit woke him up at 6.30 in the morning.

“Morning everyone,” Gavin called receiving a grunt from Geoff before he went back to drinking his coffee. Griffon turned away from the stove and pecked Gavin on the cheek, “Morning Gav. Sleep well?” Gavin nodded as he sat down for breakfast, Millie running in, still in her pyjamas, and gave Gavin another huge hug, before sitting beside him. If anyone was more excited than Ryan and Gavin for the wedding, it would be Millie. Ever since they asked if she wanted to be the flower girl, she’s basically been a part of the planning and voiced her ideas for the details. It was her that helped choose the colours for the wedding, green for Gavin, blue for Ryan and red for the girls, ‘cause that was her favourite colour.

After breakfast was done and cleaned up, there was a knock at the door, and Geoff went to let them in. Ray, Dan, Barbara and Kylie, Gavin’s sister, came into the lounge room, Gavin hugging them all. They were all here to get ready with Gavin as they were his ‘Groomsmen’, Gavin and Ryan each having two male and two females in their grooms’ party. The five went to Gavin’s room to help each other get ready, doing their hair and makeup. The boys put on their suits, a charcoal grey colour with a blood red bowtie for Dan and Ray, and Gavin wearing a white suit with a dark green bowtie, the same colour as his eyes, which he knew Ryan would love. Barbara and Kylie had gotten into their dresses, which were strapless and sat just above the knees, scalloped at the back; they were the same colour red as the boys’ bowties with a charcoal grey bow at the back of their dresses.

“Wow, you all look absolutely gorgeous,” Griffon commented from the doorway, in her orange and blue dress, the one Millie picked out for the wedding.

“Thanks Griffon,” Gavin replied coming to give her a hug. Geoff walked up behind her looking at everyone in the room, what appeared to be a tear forming in his eyes. “Aww Geoff, it’s ok,” Gavin said, coming to hug Geoff, who tried to get out it.

“What? No, it’s just the dust, Gav, get off me,” Geoff tried to explain, but Griffon and Gavin just laughed at him and he gave in, hugging the boy back. “It’s just, you’re like my son, and now you’re getting married, and I’m so happy,” he told, Gavin giving him a tighter hug. The others all joined in, Geoff being in the center of a group hug, unhappy at the turnout.

“Me too!” Gavin heard yelled before Millie jumped on the pile of people around Geoff, joining in the group hug.

“Ok losers,” Geoff joked, “let go of me.” Everyone let go and got back to fixing their make-up and hair, the photographer arriving any minute.

…

Ryan had started his morning like he usually did, just without the little Brit joining him. He’d gotten up and had a shower, just throwing on jeans for now. He had breakfast and made coffee, noticing just how quiet and relaxing it was not having Gavin singing or dancing around. He chuckled to himself, content on changing that and started dancing around and singing just like Gavin would, only a bit quieter.

His groom’s party arrived sometime after that, and they set up in the lounge room, Ryan not liking when others are in his and Gav’s bedroom. Joel and Jack wore the same suits and bowtie as Ray and Dan, and Kara and Ryan’s cousin, Emily, wore the same dresses, the two grooms liking everything uniform.

Ryan put on his suit, a black set with an ice blue bowtie; Millie had picked the colour, saying that it matched his eyes. He looked at himself in the floor length mirror in their bathroom, imagining Gavin’s reaction when he saw him.

“You look great, man” Joel said from the bathroom door, his goofy smile on his face.

“Thanks Joel,” Ryan replied, patting him on the arm as he came out. Everyone looked stunning in their suits and dresses, fixing small things before the photographer arrived. Ryan leaning against the doorframe of the lounge room, looking at his friends and family laughing and telling stories as they got ready.

The door bell rung and Ryan went to answer it, opening the door and letting in the photographer.

“Ok everyone, Tom’s here, so come outside for the photos,” Ryan called to everyone in the lounge room. They made their way out to the backyard, where Tom got them in different poses and took lots of photos, some nice ones and some crazy ones.

Once he was all done, he left, heading over to Geoff’s for Gavin’s photo shoot. Ryan and his party headed off soon after that, getting to the venue early to welcome those guests who were sure to show up early and also so Ryan could make sure everything was perfect.

…

It was half an hour before the ceremony was set to start; nearly all the guests had arrived and were talking with everyone. Ryan had gone from group to group, joining in their conversations and welcoming everyone to the wedding. He’d received many hugs and kisses from all his friends and family, and even Gavin’s family, already a part of his, according to his parents. Ryan saw his parents walk out to the garden and walked over to them, being pulled into a hug by his mother, who looked as though she had been crying. Ryan went to shake his father’s hand, only to be pulled into a tight hug from the man, something he hadn’t done since Ryan was a boy.

“We’re really happy for you James,” His father said, one of the only people who still call him by his first name, “your mother was crying her eyes out this morning,” he let go of Ryan, and looked to his wife who slapped him on the arm.

“Who was crying this morning?” Ryan’s mother asked, Ryan chuckling at their conversation.

“Ok, ok, we both were,” His father grabbed his mother’s hand and kissed her on the cheek, looking at Ryan.

“It feels like I’m going off to college again,” Ryan joked, chuckling, his parents laughing along with him.

His father handed him a small box, both his parents looking at him expectantly.

“You already got us something, what’s this for?” Ryan asked, turning the box over in his hands.

“It’s something extra, but it’s more for you than for the both of you,” His mother answered. Ryan sat down on one of the timber bench seats they had set up, his parents sitting in the row in front, turning around to look at their son.

Ryan opened the box, not expecting what was inside. He looked up at his parents, his eyes watering from happiness. “Thank you so much guys, I love it,” Ryan kissed his parents on the cheek, taking the gift out of the box.

Ryan put the chain around his neck, the little brass pocket watch hanging from it. Ryan ran his fingers over the brass, memories flooding back of him and his grandparents, and the times they spent together.

The watch had belonged to Ryan’s grandfather, the one he spent all summer with on the farm. His Nanna had bought for him when they were young so he would always know the time when working out in the fields. She’d use all her money she had at the time on it, saying it reminded her of him, she even had it engraved, ‘ticking always, till the end of time’. Ryan loved hearing the story of his grandparents meeting, when he was young, imagining meeting the love of his life the same way, and Ryan did, well the modernised version anyway.

Ryan held the watch to his ear, hearing the faint ticks and smiling to himself, his grandparents here for his wedding.

…

Gavin started feelings butterflies in his stomach, the closer to the venue they got. Ryan and Gavin had found the perfect place for their wedding, Texas Old Town. They fell in love with the lush gardens and beautiful function rooms, and decided then and there that this was the place for them. The ceremony would be held outside, amongst the gardens and the ponds, a bridge the beginning of the aisle, and a large oak tree, being the altar. Family and friends would be sitting on timber bench seats, on either side of the aisle, flowers wound around the legs of seats.

Gavin looked out the window as they drove to the venue, Geoff sitting beside him. The others were in the car in front, much like a bridal party would be. Gavin laughed at the thought, him being the bride, and having bridesmaids. Well he was dressed in white. Geoff turned to Gavin, a quizzical looked on his face.

“What’s so funny buddy,” Geoff asked, Gavin turning and looking at the man.

“I was just thinking that I’m like the bride. I’m wearing white, and have the ‘bridal party’ car in front. All I need is my father to give me away,” Geoff laughed along with Gavin, then stopped suddenly patting Gavin on the knee.

“What’s stopping you?” Geoff asked, Gavin looking at him a bit confused, “text your dad, have him meet us outside and he can give you away,” Geoff explain. Gavin’s eyes lit up at the thought, wondering why he never thought of that.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea Geoff, but I’d want both my dad’s to give me away. Won’t you as well, you practically are my American dad,” Gavin asked Geoff, who seemed taken aback, that Gavin thought of him as a father like that.

“Of course buddy, I’d do that for you,” Geoff patted Gavin on the shoulder as he texted his dad.

It was quiet for the next few minutes, and then suddenly Gavin’s phone made that annoying text tone. Geoff watched Gavin’s face light up as he read the message, and turned to Geoff.

“He’s gonna meet us outside and walk me down the aisle with you,” Gavin practically screamed, excited at having both his dads walk him down the aisle.

“You’re such a girl,” Geoff laughed, Gavin joining in.

“Yeah but I don’t have sex like a girl,” Gavin joked, winking at Geoff.

“Uhhg, I don’t need to know about any of that,” Geoff said, slightly disgusted, Gavin laughing harder at Geoff’s uncomfortableness.

The two laughed and joked, all the way to the wedding, Gavin’s butterflied getting heavier, even though he wasn’t nervous.

…

Ryan stood at the altar, ten minutes until Gavin would be walking down the aisle. Joel and Jack stood by Ryan, talking to each other, and Kara and Emily were standing beside Jack, having their own conversation. Ryan was taking deep breaths, not knowing why he was so nervous. He looked out at all his friends and family who were all seated now talking amongst themselves, some looking up at Ryan, giving him the thumbs up.

Ryan saw Gavin’s father stand up and walk down the path, towards the car park. Ryan was confused at where he was going, the ceremony starting any time now. He looked at Gavin’s mother, who was seated up the front next to Ryan’s parents, but she just shook her head, as if to say, “don’t worry about it.” Obviously he wasn’t anything bad.

The celebrant walked up and stood by Ryan, asking everyone to be quiet, as the ceremony was about to start. Ryan turned and looked at Jack and Joel, who patted him on the shoulder, and Kara and Emily, who gave him the thumbs up.

He turned to the guests each of them smiling up at him, and he smiled back, before he looked to the area where Gavin would be coming from, his butterflies getting heavier.

He took a deep breath and let it out.

…

The car pulled up the entrance and Gavin saw his dad standing there waiting. Gavin jumped out of the car and ran over, giving the man a hug.

“Thanks dad, for doing this,” Gavin said kissing his cheek. His father just laughed as he hugged him back.

“Of course Gavvy, you want it to be proper and all,” his father replied. Geoff came up behind Gavin and started talking to Gavin’s father as Gav went and joined his party.

“Nervous Gav?” Ray asked, pulling him in for a hug.

“Yeah, but everyone is on their wedding. I just want to be at the altar now,” He replied, laughing with his friends. They all walked through the main building, coming out the back and stopping as they waited for the music to start.

They all hugged Gavin, Millie jumping in his arms and giving him a big kiss. Gavin put her back down and Griffon hugged him, wishing him well, before walking over to join the guests, being the cue that they were all ready.

“See you in a bit Gav,” She said as she walked around the corner, to join the guests. Not long after that, they heard the music start.

…

The music started and there was a small pause before Millie came down the path, throwing petals behind her as she walked in time to the music. She looked beautiful in her little red and white dress, a big smile on her face as she looked at Ryan.

Following her came Barbara and Dan, arm in arm followed by Ray and Barbara, arm in arm. The two pairs, walked down the aisle and stood across from Ryan’s party, Ryan noticing the wink Ray gave Joel.

The music changed then and everyone stood and turned towards the entrance. Ryan took a deep breath, waiting and then suddenly Gavin came into view, with Geoff and Gavin’s dad on either side. Ryan chuckled at the sight of Gavin’s father’s ‘giving him away’.

Ryan looked Gavin up and down, his crisp white suit, shining in the sun. Ryan noticed Gavin’s bowtie, deep green, the same colour as his eyes, the sight bringing tears to his eyes. Gavin was beaming at him, and Ryan could see his eyes were wet, the happiness overwhelming. Gav and his escorts walked over the bridge and everyone was looking at his beautiful boy, some crying, some laughing at Geoff and his dad.

They got to the altar and Geoff and Gav’s dad patted him on the shoulder, Gavin kissing both their cheeks before they went and sat down next to their wives. Gavin walked up the two stairs and was suddenly in front of Ryan, tears on his cheeks. They took each other’s hands, before turning to the celebrant.

“Welcome everyone to this beautiful event. We are here today to see the joining of these two men, as they begin their journey in the land of the married,” The celebrant started, Gavin and Ryan glancing to each other out of the corner of their eyes.

“Ryan, would you please say your vows,” The celebrant looked at Ryan, and he and Gav turned towards each other. Ryan looked Gavin in the eye, and took a breath before beginning.

“Gavin. Ever since I saw you that night, I have not been able to get you out of my mind; you are stuck there, forever, much like Edgar.” Gavin chuckled and Ryan heard snickers from behind him and Geoff’s laughter from the audience. He paused before continuing. “You are kind and beautiful and everything about you is just perfect, even those made up words of yours. I love the memories we’ve made together and with our friends, and I want those to grow and I want to make more memories with you, from now, till forever. You are the brightest candle in the room, you are best book in the series, and you are one person who holds my heart. I want to fall in love with you every morning, like I have done every day since we met. I want you to steal my heart with your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your everything, and I want you to keep it, because you are the thing that keeps me alive. I love you Gavin, till the end of time and more.”

Gavin had tears running down his cheeks and Ryan wiped them with his thumb, feeling himself start to cry. He heard sniffles in the audience and heard people whisper at how beautiful it was. The celebrant turned to Gavin and asked his say his vows. Gavin looked up at Ryan, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“Ryan, we were made for each other, two souls which had been separated, are now together, now that we have each other. You are my first thought in the morning and my last at night, and every thought in between. I thought I had found love, but until I met you, I hadn’t understood what love meant, but I do now. You brought meaning to my life and many, _many_ happy memories I will cherish forever. I’m so happy I was dragged to that bar that night, or otherwise I would not have found you, I would not have met my other half, the one I’m meant for, the one who holds my heart. I couldn’t go one day without you with me, you are my life. I love you Ryan, and everything about you, now till forever and beyond.”

Ryan’s heart had stopped at the beauty of Gavin’s words. Gav smiled at him, squeezing his hand. Both turned back to the celebrant as he started.

“The rings please,” The celebrant asked and Ray handed his to Gav and Jack handed Ryan his.

“Do you, James Ryan Haywood, take this man, Gavin David Free, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until the end of time?” There was a pause as Ryan placed the ring on Gavin’s finger.

“I do.”

The celebrant turned to Gavin.

“Do you, Gavin David Free, take this man, James Ryan Haywood, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until the end of time?” Gavin smiled at Ryan, slipping the ring onto his finger.

“I do.”

Gavin and Ryan smiled at each other, tears in their eyes from their happiness. The celebrant turned towards the audience, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Ryan pulled Gavin to him, wrapping his arms around the Lad’s waist, Gavin wrapping his around Ryan’s neck. He tilted his head up, closing his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Ryan, the one kiss that would bind them together forever. Ryan leaned down and parted his lips, closing his eyes, when he felt a pain shoot through his chest. He snapped his eyes open, hearing the shot only now.

He looked down at Gavin before collapsing to the ground. Gavin stared in horror as he saw Ryan on the ground and looked up to see Michael standing there across the pond, gun in hand and the biggest, evillest grin on his face. He just waved at Gavin before being tackled to the ground by security who took him away.

Gavin rushed to Ryan’s side, tears pouring down his cheeks, as Ryan lay there, struggling to breathe.

“Ryan, I’m here, I’m here,” Gavin cried, lacing his fingers with Ryan’s and caressing his cheek. Ryan gave him a sad smile, pain evident on his face as he tried to hide it, for Gavin. Geoff knelt down next to Gavin and Ryan’s parents knelt on his other side.

Jack knelt down behind Ryan and placed the Gent’s head in his lap to support him and so he wouldn’t drown in his own blood. Gavin wouldn’t take his eyes off Ryan but he heard the commotion around him, as people started crying, for a whole different reason now. He heard someone say they’d called the paramedics, and he wanted them here rights now.

Ryan caressed Gavin’s cheek, catching the tears that fell and wiped them away. He started crying, the pain becoming too much, and seeing everyone around him, especially Gavin, so distraught.  

“Gav, I love you, ok, don’t ever forget that,” Ryan whispered, “I want you to be happy ok, don’t do anything stupid, think of everyone that needs you.” Gavin knelt over Ryan, rubbing his hand on his chest, unable to respond. “No matter what happens to me, I want you to live life ok? Grow old and have children and grandchildren. I want you to live your life to the fullest, I will always be by your side, no matter,” Ryan told him, looking Gavin in the eye. Gavin nodded, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “Promise me,” Ryan told Gavin.

“I, promise,” Gavin replied leaning down to kiss Ryan, tasting tears and blood. Ryan drooped his eyes, his breathing becoming ragged, and Gavin just cried out.

“No, Rye, stay with me, stay here, you’re not leaving me now,” Gavin broke down into sobs, hiccupping. Geoff tried to hold Gavin, but he just shrugged out of his grasp, leaning over Ryan as he held him, the man wrapping his arms around the Brit.

His breaths were getting ragged and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Ryan knew he was going to die and the thought brought more tears to his eyes, making breathing even more difficult.

Gavin sat up and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, soothing him. Ryan looked at everyone around him, his parents kneeling beside him, holding each other, Joel’s arms around Ray as they looked at him, tears on their cheeks. All his family and friends, crying and holding each other, and he thought, ‘If I’m going to die, at least I’ll be with everyone I love’.

Ryan smiled up at Gavin, giving him courage and Gavin smiled back, though it pained him to force it.

Ryan’s eyes closed and the smile fell from his face, Gavin no longer feeling Ryan’s chest rising and falling.

“No, no Ryan, no. RYAN!” Gavin screamed at the man, as Geoff tried to pull him back. Gavin lent his head against Ryan’s trying to breathe life into him. Geoff managed to pull him up, the paramedics arriving then, and setting up their equipment. Geoff put his arms around Gavin, holding him as he screamed for Ryan.

They attached cords to his chest that led to the heart monitor they had set up, gave him an IV drip and performed CPR, one doing compressions on his chest, as the other used the breather. Gavin, along with all their friends watched and waited for Ryan to open his eyes, to see the man breathe again.  

Ryan’s eyes opened and he took a breath, the paramedics stopping the CPR. Gavin broke free of Geoff and rushed to his side, smiling at Ryan, who was giving Gavin a sad smile in return.

“Ryan, I love you, you’re not going anywhere, ‘K?” Gavin said, Ryan just nodding his head and squeezing the Brit’s hand. Gavin leaned over and kissed Ryan on the lips, Ryan kissing back. He rubbed soothing circles on Gavin’s hand, as they pulled back, Gavin allowing Ryan to breathe.

Ryan looked into Gavin’s eyes, fresh tears running down his cheeks and mouthed ‘I love you’.

“I love you too, Rye,” Gavin replied. Ryan smiled at him, staring into his eyes, before they went out of focus, his head lolling to the side.

Gavin grabbed at Ryan, a smile no longer on his face, shaking his head at Ryan.

“Ryan? No, Ryan!” Gavin fought against Geoff, as he pulled him back, but it was no use. He just stared at Ryan, tears running down his cheeks.

The paramedics stared CPR again and did everything they could, but it wouldn’t work, he wasn’t coming back this time.

Gavin pushed out of Geoff’s arms and ran to Ryan’s side once more; kissing him, hoping it would bring him back. All the memories of him and Ryan ran through his mind as, he held onto Ryan for as long as he could, before Geoff pulled him back again. The paramedics clearing the area, so they could take him away.

Ray turned to Joel, who held the man close as he stained his shirt with his tears. Jack and Caiti were holding each other and Ryan’s father held his broken wife in his arms, his face stained with tears. Gavin slumped against Geoff, who had his arms around the lad, giving up on the fight.

Everyone was crying and holding each other, the paramedics closing Ryan’s eyes, as Gavin stared up at the sky and made the most heart wrenching sound, anyone had ever heard.

“RYYYYYAAAAANNN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, very, very, very sorry guys, I really am. Please don't hate me, but if you do I understand, I hate me too for writing this.


	8. Epilogue

Gavin looked through the glass window, staring into the eyes of his killer, the man who took everything from him, the one who stole away the love of his life, Ryan Haywood, the man who six months ago was found guilty of murder in the first degree, Michael Jones.

The trial was a long, emotional week, the evidence was overwhelming, but he had confessed and was sentenced to death row, where he was now.

Geoff had Gavin’s hand in his, squeezing it firmly, as they looked at Michael tied in the bed in the room in front of them with and evil glint in his eye. Gavin had started crying, Geoff wrapping an arm around him and rubbing soothing circles on his arm. Jack patted Gav on the shoulder, the Gent sitting behind him and Ray grabbed his other hand, interlocking their fingers.

Three men walked into the room with Michael, two officers and one with a table covered in equipment, the executioner. The officers stood at the door, watching the other set up the drip and syringe.

Michael didn’t take his eyes off Gavin, who just stared back, tears leaking from his eyes, though they were full of rage.

The executioner had the drip set up and was injecting it into Michael’s arm, who didn’t flinch as if he didn’t feel pain.

Gavin turned to Geoff and saw the man was also crying. Gav squeezed his hand, giving strength to the man, something Gavin always did; he made others strong even in his weakest moments. The Gent gave the Lad a small smile, Gavin turning back around to face Michael.

The doctor looked to one of the officers and gave a small nod. The officer stepped forward and looked at Michael, who had not taken his eyes off Gavin,

“Michael Vincent Jones,” The officer started, “you have been found guilty of murder in the first degree and have been sentenced to death. Are there any last words?” the officer finished, Michael still hadn’t turned towards him.

Michael smirked at Gavin, “Don’t worry Gav,” Michael  started, “I’ll take _real_ good care of Ryan for you.” He winked at Gavin and gave him the most menacing look, causing the Lad to tense in his seat, letting go of the hands he was holding and balling them into fists, his knuckles turning white.

Geoff and Ray soothed him but he was still tense, crying tears of anger.

Michael laughed at his reaction as the officer gave a nod to the executioner. He picked up the syringe and injected it into the drip.

Gavin watched as the syringe was emptied, and they all watched the life drained out of Michael. Just before he died, he gave Gav that look, that look he had given him when they were dating, the look of love, and for a second Gavin wanted to save him, to stop them killing him, that was until Michael’s expression went blank and Gavin was reminded of why they were there.

The officers wheeled the body out of the room, the executioner followed after packing up the things.

Gavin broke down into sobs, a weight finally lifted from his shoulders; he was finally safe from Michael.

Geoff stood up and pulled the Lad up into a hug, Gavin holding onto him as he cried into his shoulder, the Gent rubbing his back and just holding him. Jack and Ray came up and came up and joined to two, all three just holding Gavin and comforting him as best they could.

A guard came into the room and escorted them out, Geoff still holding Gav as they walked to Jack’s car.

…

The ride back to Austin was long and silent, the men just looking out the window, not taking anything in.

Jack drove to Gavin’s place, the house he and Ryan had lived in. Gavin was surprised when they pulled up to his and was lead inside, the guys offering to stay but he just wanted to be alone.

The two Gents and Ray left, leaving Gavin alone in the huge house. He took a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of his house.

He walked into each room, taking everything in and then moving to the next, ending in the bedroom. Gavin walked over to the bed and sat on the end, all the memories of him and Ryan running through his mind.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom, taking out the container of sleeping pills and looked at himself in the mirror, taking in the rugged look; the red eyes, the tear stained cheeks, the messy hair.

He walked back into the bedroom and went to the closet, taking out one of Ryan’s shirts. He sat back on the bed, holding the shirt and smelt Ryan’s scent, one of the only shirts which still had it, Ryan’s favourite shirt; his “What Happened to Georgia?” shirt.

Gavin started crying again and looked down at the container of pills, opening it and emptying them into his hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He put his hand to his mouth and tilted his head back, the pills falling into his mouth as he swallowed them down.

He laid down in the middle of the bed and curled into a ball, holding onto the shirt tightly and just breathed in Ryan, as he cried, the tears staining the shirt.

He began to feel drowsy and his heart began beating in his ears, loud, but weak pumps. With his last breath, he whispered,

“I’m sorry. I love you Ryan.”


End file.
